


then somebody bends

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Netflix and Chill, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: When Stiles invited himself over to Derek loft for some 'Netflix and chill' Derek expected sex, not watching Beauty and the Beast.





	then somebody bends

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what happens when I listen to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack at 3 in the morning.

When Stiles invited himself over to Derek's loft for quote 'Netflix and chill', Derek had a very clear idea of how the evening was going to play out. But even in his wildest dreams, Derek never would have expected  _ this _ .

He had expected Stiles to arrive in his usual whirlwind of flannel and sarcasm and blinding grins, greeting him with a smirk and a wink if he was feeling particularly bold. Expected a deep, dirty  _ hello  _ kiss and an appreciative once over as Stiles plopped down on the couch.

Admittedly, Stiles had arrived in his usual fashion, letting himself in without bothering to knock like he owned the place. But there was no flannel or ironic graphic shirt in sight, Stiles instead wearing his red hoodie over a plain gray t-shirt.

He had still greeted Derek with a wide smile but there was no hint of suggestion in it, nothing indicating that he was thinking about doing anything other than simply watching a movie. Even the kiss Stiles gave him as he took a seat on the couch was just a quick peck on the cheek.

But there was no trace of anything disconcerting in Stiles' scent, nothing that would set off any alarm bells. Only excitement and contentedness radiated from Stiles as he efficiently set up his Xbox and pulled up Netflix.

Derek expected Stiles to pick a movie from his preferred genre, an action packed thriller featuring a gratuitous amount of violence and explosions and unnecessary female nudity. Or, if not that, some sort of sci-fi flick with terrible CGI and too bright fake blood and just as much unnecessary nudity.

But with a few taps of the buttons on his Xbox controller and a brief use of the joystick, Stiles navigated to the Disney movie section. With another flick of the joystick and a few more clicks, Stiles queued up the new Beauty and the Beast movie.

He had glanced up at Derek out of the corner of his eye, chewing his bottom lip almost nervously. Setting down the controller on the coffee table, Stiles leaned back on the couch and softly murmured, "You don't mind, do you?"

Derek had just shrugged and shook his head before reaching over to the side table to grab the bowl of buttery popcorn he had made in preparation for Stiles' arrival. While he was at it, he switched off the lamp that rested on the side table, setting the bowl of popcorn in his lap as he turned back to face the TV screen.

For the next two hours and twenty minutes, Stiles watched the movie so intently that he barely spoke, save for a few snarky comments about Gaston overcompensating for something. Other than that, he remained uncharacteristically silent, his legs curled up under him with his arms wrapped around Derek's, which came as yet another surprise.

He was used to a lot more sex on nights like this. He was used to watching the opening fifteen minutes or so of whatever movie they picked before Stiles was climbing into his lap and yanking off his clothes. He was used to having hot and heavy sex right there on the couch or on the floor somewhere between the couch and his downstairs bed because they were too impatient to get much further.

He was used to scorchingly hot kisses with Stiles' burying his fingers in his hair to tug and tease at the black strands. He was used to undressing as fast as possible, fumbling for the bottle of lube he had started keeping in the side table drawer specifically for nights like this.

He expected sweat and panting and air that smelled like sex and popcorn as they held each other after they had both come and were catching their breaths. He expected Stiles to adhere to their usual routine when it came to their nights alone with Netflix, but what he got was Stiles humming along to every song and occasionally munching on some popcorn.

Derek wasn't disappointed exactly, appreciating the changeup in their routine. And it was nice, just sitting watching a movie with his boyfriend.

In fact, he was almost relieved that they weren't having sex, not that he would ever tell Stiles that. Stiles still had some pretty bad problems with insecurity and self-consciousness and while he had certainly come a long way since they had started dating, Derek had no doubt that hearing his boyfriend was relieved that they weren't having sex might be disastrous for Stiles' self-esteem.

Regardless, Derek was perfectly content with just watching the movie, not having to worry about the expectation of sex. It was wonderful. Especially when Stiles started to sing.

For the most part, Stiles just hummed under his breath, so softly that Derek could barely hear him, even with his sensitive hearing. Eventually, by the time Gaston's song rolled around, Stiles was so engrossed in the movie that he seemed to lose any inhibitions concerning his humming, beginning to sing quietly.

He must have seen the movie before, Derek noted, as he already knew the words to additional verses that Derek did not remember being in the original animated movie. That simple fact made Derek raise a brow, wondering just why exactly Stiles picked a movie that he had already watched.

But he was distracted by the sound of Stiles' voice fading as the song ended and the scene changed to show Belle at the castle. Then, he was distracted again when Stiles started singing again, his voice perfectly harmonizing with those of the characters on screen.

Derek tuned out the movie for a moment, just to tilt his head and admire Stiles. He was smiling softly as he bobbed his head side to side and sang along, his face illuminated by the glow of the TV, his moles standing out more than usual.

Derek wanted to kiss him so much that it was a physical ache, his fingertips itching to bury themselves into his short brown hair and guide him into a kiss. He wanted to turn off the movie, or at the very least pause it, so he could pull Stiles into his lap and kiss the living daylights out of him.

He didn't want sex, didn't want anything even remotely close. He just wanted to hold Stiles in his arms and kiss him for the rest of the night.

But considering how fixated Stiles was on the movie, Derek doubted that he would be very happy if he was interrupted for some making out. Compromising, Derek only pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' temple before contenting himself with relaxing back and watching the movie. He had waited years to kiss Stiles for the first time, he was sure that he could wait another hour or so to kiss him for the millionth time.

Content with the fact that he would be able to kiss Stiles as much as he wanted in due time, Derek finally gave the movie his full attention. He found that the movie was actually pretty good, appreciating the set design and the elaborate costumes, though he winced at the sight of Belle's signature dress.

Nonetheless, he continued watching, listening to Stiles as he alternated between humming and singing, occasionally licking his lips. Derek briefly considered running to the kitchen to grab Stiles something to drink but ultimately decided against it, too comfy on the couch with Stiles tucked against his side.

He watched intently as the angry mob stormed the castle, the barrage of action as villagers faced off against candelabras and feather dusters. He hummed in confirmation when Stiles made a comment about Le Fou not being as horrible a person as he was in the original.

By that point, Stiles had laid his head on Derek's shoulder, reminding him of the night so many months ago when they had gone on their first date. Derek had wanted to hold Stiles' hand so much it had killed him not to but it was too soon, too much, too junior high. Fortunately, Stiles had put him out of his misery and slipped his hand into Derek's, resting his cheek on his shoulder and sighing happily. They had spent the rest of the movie like that, barely paying any attention to the movie, too wrapped up in the reassuring act of holding each other's hands.

If Derek remembered correctly, after the movie they had returned to the parking lot where they spent half an hour making out in the Camaro. They probably would have spent the whole night awkwardly leaning over the center console to keep kissing, at the risk of incurring the wrath of the Sheriff who had asked that Stiles be home by eleven thirty. The only reason they hadn't was because a parking lot attendant knocked on the window and explained that they would have to leave.

Now, though, Derek was resolved to spend the entire night kissing Stiles on the couch, maybe carry him over to the bed so they would be more comfortable. But before that, he would be a perfect gentleman and wait until the movie ended.

He watched as Gaston confronted the Beast on the roof, hearing the hitch in Stiles' breath and the soft gasp he let out when Gaston shot the Beast. He watched as Belle cried over her lost love, then the joy that washed over her when he survived, his beastly appearance melting away to reveal a handsome prince. And finally he watched as the servants returned to their own human forms and Belle and Adam danced together.

"So...what'd you think?" Stiles asked as the credits began to roll, turning to look up at Derek through his lashes. He looked a little shy, even nervous, as though he was worried that Derek hadn't liked the movie.

Derek twisted his neck so he could kiss the tip of Stiles' upturned nose before answering, smiling to himself at the way Stiles scrunched up his nose. Pulling his arm out of Stiles' grip, he wrapped it around Stiles' shoulders, squeezing tightly as he answered, "It was pretty good. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

Stiles dipped his chin, looking back at the TV screen that was covered in the names of the cast and crew. Eyes unwavering from the barrage of names, he softly admitted, "When I was little it was my favorite Disney movie. My mom used to watch it with me all the time."

He paused, a warm smile stretching across his face. "She used to joke that she and dad were like Belle and Adam. Y'know, free-spirited artist and by-the-book sheriff."

Tilting his head back up, he met Derek's eyes again. Still smiling, he explained, "I dragged my dad to see the new one opening day. I would've invited you too, but they only had two seats left... Not that I, like, picked my dad over you! I just—"

Derek held up his free hand to stop Stiles before he ended up going on some sort of self-flagellating rant punctuated by needless apologies and puppy dog eyes. Tightening his arm around Stiles, Derek grinned down at him reassuringly, murmuring, "I get it, babe."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, sagging against Derek as though all the tension in his body had been leeched out by Derek's words. He rubbed his cheek against Derek's chest through his Henley, throwing an arm around his waist.

"Did you always want a love story like Belle and Adam's?" Derek inquired, shifting his hand to run his fingers through Stiles' messy hair. He felt Stiles nod against his chest, smiling as he teased, "And who'd you want to be your Belle?"

"Umm... Actually... I always wanted to be Belle," Stiles confessed, the way he stammered over his words, clearly embarrassed, tugging at Derek's heartstrings. He could just imagine the bright red blush that was most definitely coloring Stiles' cheeks in blotchy spots.

"Yeah?" Derek asked quietly, moving his free hand to cup Stiles' face in his palm, lifting his chin so he could look into his big brown eyes. He lost his train of thought for a moment, captivated by the whiskey and amber shadows in Stiles' eyes as they simply stared at each other.

Brushing his thumb over a line of moles on Stiles' flushed cheek, he remembered what he was going to say. He leaned in close, their lips brushing as he announced, "I think you make an amazing Belle."

With that, he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, ignoring the uncomfortable way he had to bend in order to kiss Stiles. It was remedied soon enough, Stiles scrambling into a more comfortable position, lying back on the couch and tugging Derek on top of him.

Derek was more than willing, bracing himself over Stiles as he deepened the kiss, teasing at Stiles' tongue with his own. Feeling a bit more adventurous, he nipped at Stiles' bottom lip, thinking that if Stiles was Belle, he had certainly found his Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
